


El secuestro

by sara_f_black



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Developing Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, References to King Ecbert, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, past Ragnar/Lagertha
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Había ganado una beca para estar allí. Ecbert en persona, director de aquel instituto, lo había seleccionado. Era la oportunidad de su vida.</p><p>Pero ahí estaba él, refugiándose entre pinturas para no extrañar demasiado las noches de juerga y los días revoltosos en los que no calzaba nada pero de los que había participado gustosamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El secuestro

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es un AU, pero está inspirado en los sucesos de la segunda temporada de Vikings en cierta forma, por lo que podría decirse que contiene spoilers. 
> 
> Puede decirse que es un fic de amistad, pero seamos sinceros: es un fic sobre Ragnar y Athelstan.

De las grandes verdades del universo, Athelstan seguía sin saber nada. Sobre él mismo, le pasaba otro tanto. Lo único que tenía realmente claro era lo mucho que le gustaba pintar. Tal vez por eso mismo aquel taller, en el tercer piso del edificio de su nuevo colegio, era el único sitio donde se sentía bien. Allí, entre pinceles y pinturas, podía olvidar lo poco que le gustaba su nuevo centro educativo y lo mucho que echaba de menos el anterior.

Era curioso, considerando que en este estaba estudiando lo que realmente le gustaba y en general calzaba mucho más con su personalidad. Sin embargo, extrañaba a sus compañeros indómitos, el equipo de los chicos, las locuras de sus amigos y todo lo que en su actual colegio consideraban propio de adolescentes problemáticos y maleducados.

Había ganado una beca para estar allí. Ecbert en persona, director de aquel instituto, lo había seleccionado. Era la oportunidad de su vida.

Pero ahí estaba él, refugiándose entre pinturas para no extrañar demasiado las noches de juerga y los días revoltosos en los que no calzaba nada pero de los que había participado gustosamente.

Dado que había ingresado tarde al programa, recibía unas clases de refuerzo en el aquel taller todas las tardes. Se encontraba solo por lo general, a menos que alguien hubiera sido castigado y lo confinaran a trabajar allí también. Pero no era algo tan usual.

Ese día se encontraba solo, como de costumbre, cuando escuchó un movimiento inusual en el árbol que daba a la ventana. En un principio lo atribuyó a algún gato vagabundo, aunque le resultaba extraño: no solían admitirlos en el terreno del colegio. Luego tuvo que desistir de la idea: ningún gato era tan grande como para mover las ramas de esa manera. 

Extrañado, con más curiosidad de la que era prudente, se acercó a la ventana. Fue entonces cuando vio que no se trataba de ningún gato. Abrió la ventana y asomó la cabeza, perplejo.

—¿Ragnar? ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

En efecto, se trataba de Ragnar Lothbrok. Cuando Athelstan había empezado en el colegio anterior había pensado que no iba a sobrevivir la secundaria. Entre todos aquellos chicos rudos y fuertes, provenientes de familias difíciles estaba él: más artístico e intelectual que de actividad física, proveniente de una primaria con religiosos donde había sido formado con total austeridad y tranquilidad. Había estado totalmente de lugar y sus compañeros se lo habían hecho notar de maneras poco agradables.

Sin embargo, Ragnar, al contrario de muchos otros, lo había tomado bajo su protección. Una suerte, considerando que era uno de los chicos más populares de la secundaria. Aunque ser el protegido de Ragnar nunca había sido fácil.

—Quita de ahí, voy a entrar —fue la única respuesta que obtuvo del chico cuando estuvo a su altura.

Incrédulo todavía de que aquello realmente estuviera sucediendo, Athelstan se hizo a un lado. Ragnar se impulsó y con un golpe sordo, entró a la habitación.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Insistió Athelstan, lanzando una mirada ansiosa hacia la puerta. A esa hora las aulas debajo de aquella estaban vacías, pero aun así alguien podía haber escuchado el ruido que había hecho Ragnar al subir. Además, su tutor podía llegar en cualquier momento para supervisar su trabajo.

—Yo también me alegro de verte —replicó Ragnar. Aunque la ironía en su voz no tuvo el mismo efecto que podría haber tenido de no haber estado sonriendo al verlo. Parecía realmente complacido consigo mismo por haber llegado hasta ahí.

—¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá? — Athelstan se asomó por la ventana. Se suponía que había guardias en algún lugar.

Sin embargo, cuando volvió a mirar a Ragnar esperando una respuesta notó cómo lo examinaba con la mirada, conteniendo la risa.

—¿Qué hago yo aquí? La pregunta es qué haces tú aquí —dijo ya sin contener el tonito de burla—. ¿Qué llevas puesto? ¿Una sotana?

Athelstan se ruborizó al tomar consciencia de su aspecto. Por supuesto, Ragnar no había llegado a verlo con el uniforme del colegio. No era religioso como su primaria, pero tenían uniforme y al ser su rama el arte tenía que llevar encima una especie de túnica negra larga. Además, para mayor comodidad, llevaba el cabello sujeto en una coleta en la nuca.

—Es el uniforme —masculló, sintiendo el calor que salía de su cara. El año anterior, Ragnar lo había tomado por su cuenta y le había hecho cambiar su vestuario, al más puro estilo de niña tomada bajo la protección de las populares del colegio, pero en versión masculina.

Le había importado mucho la opinión de Ragnar. De hecho, todavía le importaba. De no haber estado tan asustado por lo que podía pasar si lo pillaban dentro del colegio, había estado radiante de pensar que había corrido ese riesgo por verlo a él.

¿O acaso tenía otra razón?

—Es ridículo —opinó Ragnar, mientras caminaba por el aula, viendo la pintura en la que estaba trabajando—. ¿Esto es lo que haces ahora?

Athelstan asintió, al tiempo que tomaba un trapo que tenía empapado en diluyente y se limpiaba un poco las manos manchadas de pintura. Ragnar no parecía demasiado impresionado.

—¿Es una santa? —preguntó con una mezcla de desprecio a interés que Athelstan le conocía bien. 

Con sobresalto, examinó la pintura que había estado trabajando cuando había sido interrumpido por aquella llegada inesperada. 

—Es Minerva, la diosa romana — replicó ligeramente azorado, aunque estaba seguro de que cualquier que la conociera la hubiera reconocido. 

Notó un destello de interés en los ojos de Ragnar. Él sabía mejor que nadie que a pesar de su aspecto de total rebeldía y desinterés, había una profunda curiosidad por saber más del mundo detrás de esos ojos claros y vivaces. 

Sin embargo, en ese momento en particular parecía tener otras cosas en mente. 

—¿Estás ocupado ahora? —Preguntó tras un momento, aunque no parecía interesado en la respuesta que pudiera darle, simplemente era la introducción a la noticia que iba a darle—. Vine a secuestrarte.

—¿Secuestrarme? —Athelstan lo miró experimentando la perplejidad en estado puro. Lo peor era que lo decía en serio—. Ragnar, me quedan dos horas más aquí.

—Ya no —dijo con resolución su amigo.

Athelstan alzó ambas cejas. Siempre había sabido sorprenderlo. Evidentemente, no había perdido el estilo.

—¿Quieres que me vaya contigo? —dijo con perplejidad—. ¿Para qué?

Ragnar sonrió, satisfecho de tener su atención.

—Quiero hacer algo. Necesito un cómplice.

Hacer algo. En el idioma de Ragnar eso significaba “problemas”, Athelstan lo sabía bien. No tenía por qué ser algo necesariamente ilegal, aunque tampoco lo descartaba.

—¿Floki no puede ir contigo?

Floki era uno de los amigos más cercanos de Ragnar. Estaba un poco loco, de una manera diferente al resto. No había llegado a conocerlo muy bien porque nunca había aceptado del todo a Athelstan. Pensaba que no calzaba con ellos y no le gustaba tenerlo dentro del grupo. Al contrario de Rollo, el hermano de Ragnar, quien se limitaba a ignorarlo, Floki parecía continuamente contrariado por la atención que el líder del grupo le daba al chico extraño.

No quería ni pensar lo que diría de saber que Ragnar se había colado en su nuevo colegio para ir a buscarlo.

—No le estoy pidiendo a Floki que me acompañe —replicó Ragnar con un tono que Athelstan conocía bien. Era el que utilizaba para dejar claro que no le gustaba nada que lo cuestionara.

Tragó grueso. La sensación de peligro y aventura que siempre rodeaba a aquel chico lo invadió de nuevo. Sintió el picor en las manos y un cosquilleo bajando por sus piernas. Era una inquietud que el silencio de ningún taller y el trazo de ningún pincel sabrían saciar. 

Lanzó otra mirada ansiosa hacia la puerta, pero ya sabía que estaba perdido.

—¿Cómo planeas que salga de acá? —preguntó con la boca seca.

Distinguió la sonrisa de triunfo de Ragnar al escuchar su pregunta. 

—De la misma manera que entré —respondió al tiempo que señalaba la ventana. 

Athelstan se arrimó a la orilla de la ventana y miró hacia abajo. Eran tres pisos completos entre las ramas de un árbol viejo y seco. Sintió vértigo de sólo pensarlo.

—No puedo —dijo en voz baja.

Fue entonces cuando sintió el peso cálido de la mano de Ragnar sobre su hombro.

—Claro que puedes —dijo sin ningún tono de preocupación. No era un tono de ánimo, se limitaba a exponer un hecho: se estaba quejando por nada—. ¿Cuándo no has podido hacer algo de lo que te he dicho?

Prefería no hacer el repaso de todo lo que no había salido precisamente como debía salir en los años que habían estado en la misma secundaria. Sin embargo, sintió que se animaba. 

Lanzó una última mirada a la puerta. Si iba a hacerlo, mejor darse prisa.

—Es una locura —sentenció antes de cerrar las pinturas que quedaban abiertas, echarse su bolso al hombro y acercarse a la ventana. Sentía la boca reseca y le sudaban las palmas de la mano —Podrían expulsarme.

—No lo creo, el estirado de Ecbert te escogió directamente a pesar de tus pobres antecedentes. Te quiere aquí —le garantizó Ragnar, aunque dudaba que la idea de la expulsión lo preocupara en lo absoluto.

Respiró profundo cuando sintió una palmada de ánimo en la espalda y se animó a salir. Se encontró entonces bajando de manera torpe y algo inestable por el árbol. Sintió un par de astillas clavarse en sus manos y escuchó cómo la túnica se rasgaba tras quedarse enganchada en una rama.

Debió haber dejado la túnica, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

Sin embargo, logró llegar al suelo. Inspiró profundo tratando de recuperar el aliento. Cuando levantó la mirada, se encontró con Ragnar prácticamente a su lado. Había tenido el estilo de incluso cerrar la ventana tras él al salir.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó Athelstan respirando entrecortado.

Ragnar sonrió con sorna.

—Estás mal de condición física, ¿qué haces en este colegio? Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa.

Sin darle más tiempo de recuperación, Ragnar empezó a correr y no puedo hacer otra cosa más que seguirle. Así descubrió cómo había entrado al instituto: había trepado la tapia exterior a la altura de la alta valla publicitaria que tenía dos fuertes columnas metálicas de soporte.

Cuando la estaban trepando para salir, Athelstan escuchó la alarma del colegio: los habían visto. Estaban perdidos.

Siguió a Ragnar a duras penas, aunque por suerte él lo esperó para ayudarle a bajar. Sin embargo, no había manera de que se alejaran lo suficientemente aprisa antes de que los alcanzaran.

—Siempre traes suerte —comentó Ragnar, ajeno a la preocupación que lo embargaba. De hecho, veía a un punto más allá de él, por encima de su hombro. Cuando giró vio el auto que los estaba esperando. Al volante, radiante y aún más hermosa de lo que la recordaba, estaba Lagertha, la exnovia de Ragnar.

—¡Vamos! —Los apremió la mujer. Parecía profundamente divertida por algo.

Athelstan lanzó una mirada a Ragnar, pero este ya estaba corriendo a subir al asiento del copiloto. Corrió y subió al asiento de atrás, al tiempo que Lagertha aceleraba y los sacaba de allí.

—¡Es bueno verte de nuevo, Athelstan! —exclamó la chica desde adelante.

Cuando él había llegado al colegio, ella era el sueño húmedo de muchos pero la novia incondicional de Ragnar. Tal vez por eso había sido tan sorpresivo cuando todos se enteraron del lío del chico con Aslaug, con la consecuente ruptura con Lagertha.

—Lo mismo digo —replicó él con una sonrisa de alivio. Sin embargo, al mirar a Ragnar, notó que no parecía igual de aliviado. De hecho, tenía un aspecto intrigado que no le calzaba. No comprendió que la presencia de Lagertha allí era una sorpresa para él también hasta que abrió los labios.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaríamos aquí? —preguntó Ragnar. No parecía tan agradecido como se sentía Athelstan. De hecho, estaba un poco fastidiado.

Lagertha sonrió con superioridad.

—Siggy me dijo que Aslaug estaba preocupada porque te habías ido con una cara extraña.

Si las cosas seguían como cuando Athelstan había dejado su secundaria, Siggy era la novia del hermano de Ragnar. Era una chica lista, de mirada sagaz y una lengua particularmente peligrosa. Había sido muy amiga de Lagertha, pero ella tenía ahora su propio grupo, aparte del de Ragnar y los suyos.

—Eso no es una respuesta —replicó Ragnar.

La chica lo miró arqueando una ceja. Athelstan hubiera preferido que le pusiera más atención a la calle.

—Te conozco. Y también te vi salir del colegio. Tenías esa expresión de no estar dispuesto a pasar un momento más sin Athelstan. —Se giró para verlo a él mientras hacía un alto—. Está insoportable, habla de ti todo el tiempo. ¿Realmente tenías que irte?

Una oleada de orgullo lo llenó al escucharla. Ragnar no confirmó lo que había dicho pero tampoco lo negó directamente, por lo que quería pensar que era cierto. Después de todo, había ido a buscarlo.

—Tal vez me expulsen después de esto —replicó, consciente de que la idea debería preocuparle más de lo que lo hacía.

—¿No sería eso genial? —preguntó Ragnar en un tono complacido.

La idea le causó menos rechazo de lo que hubiera pensado.


End file.
